Alexander Rozhenko
Alexander Rozhenko, also known as Alexander, son of Worf, was the son of Worf and Federation Ambassador K'Ehleyr. He was conceived in 2365 and born on the forty-third day of Maktag in 2366 and was a member of the House of Mogh and the House of Martok. ( ) Early life Alexander was conceived during a brief encounter between Worf and K'Ehleyr when the ambassador came aboard the in an effort to defuse a potential crisis presented by the return of a Klingon D7 class battle cruiser IKS T'Ong that had been dispatched decades before as a sleeper ship. ( ) After the crisis was successfully resolved, K'Ehleyr departed the Enterprise. She concealed her pregnancy and the birth of Alexander from Worf, finally revealing approximately one year later when she returned to the Enterprise as part of a contingent representing K'mpec in his efforts to persuade Jean-Luc Picard to act as the Arbiter of Succession for the Klingon Empire. Until that point, Alexander had lived with his mother, not knowing who his father was. Despite a coy attitude meant to antagonize Worf, K'Ehleyr wanted Worf to acknowledge Alexander as his son. Worf was reluctant to do so because of his recent discommendation and the dishonor that Alexander would be forced to share as a result. However, despite his concerns Worf was forced to acknowledge the relationship of K'Ehleyr and Alexander to him when K'Ehleyr was killed by Duras because of her investigation into the circumstances surrounding the Khitomer Massacre and Worf's discommendation. After K'Ehleyr's death, Worf took custody of Alexander and sent him to live with Worf's foster parents, Sergey and Helena Rozhenko. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise-D Alexander was brought back on board the Enterprise-D one year later by Helena Rozhenko. During his time on Earth, Alexander had had problems adjusting. Though smart and high-spirited, he was not always truthful and sometimes difficult to control. Helena and Sergey believed that Alexander's behavior problems were not unusual for a boy of his age, but could only be solved by the presence of his father. Helena also admitted that the two of them were too old and ill-equipped to raise a Klingon child, even one who was ¼ Human. ( ) Alexander wasn't a "typical" Klingon child, considering that he was one-quarter Human and had lived with Humans for most of his life. Initially, the adjustment to living on the Enterprise was very difficult. Much to his father's dismay, Alexander displayed tendencies toward telling lies and even was guilty of small instances of theft. Even after his father disciplined him, Alexander's behavior was a problem in school, causing Ms. to report to Worf that his defiance, along with continued theft and lying, were disrupting the class. His disobedience to Worf and disregard for the instructions of his elders and ship's regulations eventually came to a head when Alexander was nearly killed in a fire in the ship's biolab. ( ) Alexander eventually settled into life on the ship and made friends, but the adjustment took time. Deanna Troi took a special interest in the child and his difficulties adjusting to the ship and his father. The two developed a strong relationship, so much that Worf asked the counselor to be Alexander's guardian when it appeared he might die following a dangerous medical operation. ( ) Alexander was also friendly with Counselor Troi's mother, Lwaxana Troi, who came aboard the Enterprise in 2368 to be wed to Campio. In their brief time together, Alexander and Lwaxana spent time together on the holodeck and became good friends, much to his father's dismay. ( ) While on board the Enterprise, Alexander at one point developed a Deadwood holodeck program with the help of Reginald Barclay in 2369. Despite his efforts to find extra duties for himself, Worf agreed to participate in the program as a means of interacting with his son and improving their relationship. To his surprise, Worf enjoyed the program, especially his role as the sheriff with Alexander as his deputy. Initially, the program was too easy and Alexander was disappointed, so he ordered the difficulty level be reset to four, forcing his father to expend more effort in apprehending the criminal characters. At the same time, Lieutenant Commanders Geordi La Forge and Data were conducting an experiment which went awry and influenced the program. The main characters took on the appearance and abilities of Data and the holodeck safeguards were removed, making the 19th century firearms lethal and placing Alexander in jeopardy. Alexander eventually escaped, but he worried that the episode would mean his father would never again visit the program. His father assured him that if the town of Deadwood were to be threatened again, they would need a sheriff... and a deputy. ( ) In 2369, Alexander helped Captain Picard and others regain control of the ship from DaiMon Lurin. The captain, along with Ro Laren, Keiko O'Brien, and Guinan, had passed through a molecular reversion field that had reverted them to a stage of physical youth. Blending in with the ship's civilian children they re-took the ship. Alexander participated in their plan by distracting several of their guards and stealing items from sickbay. ( ) In 2370, an adult Alexander who had traveled back in time from forty years in the future, made contact with Worf and Alexander, posing as K'mtar, gin'tak to the House of Mogh. In an attempt to change history, he tried to convince Worf that his young counterpart needed to be trained in the ways of a Klingon warrior. When it became apparent that his counterpart was not willing to do so, however, he attempted to kill him, only to be stopped by Worf. He explained to Worf that, in his time, Worf had been assassinated on the floor of the High Council, due to Alexander's attempts at bringing peace to the Empire. Wishing to prevent this future, he had traveled back in time in an attempt to ensure that his counterpart would not grow up to be a diplomat, but rather a warrior who could fight at his father's side. Worf told him that, now that he had disrupted the flow of history, his death was no longer a certainty, and that he would be proud of his son no matter what path he chooses to follow. After hearing these words, the adult Alexander departed, but not before expressing his love for his father. ( ) Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D in 2371, Worf sent Alexander back to Earth to live with his foster parents while he journeyed to Boreth during his extended leave from Starfleet. Upon returning to active service, he chose to leave Alexander on Earth, believing he was far happier there than he was living with him. ( ) Service to the Empire In 2374, after years of avoiding Klingon culture, Alexander enlisted in the Klingon Defense Forces at the height of the Dominion War. He was given the rank of bekk, and assigned to the under General Martok and Worf. He had severe trouble serving with other Klingons, as he was unskilled as a warrior and displayed many Human traits that the other crew members found soft and disgusting. }} Alexander's adjustment to life among Klingons was difficult. He was unable to offer a full explanation for his change of heart to either Worf or Martok but seemed to recognize, as he reached Klingon maturity, that his path lay with his people. Though none questioned his commitment, his combat skills were sorely lacking and his lack of knowledge of Klingon customs hurt his standing on board. Upon being reunited, Alexander was emotionally cold towards Worf and was resentful and bitter at being abandoned by his father. Alexander also corrected Worf in conversation when Worf referred to his adoptive parents as Alexander's grandparents ( ). It should be noted that in other instances Alexander demonstrated an affection for Worf's adoptive parents and that the instance mentioned above may have been an attempt to further irritate and get back at Worf. Moreover, his presence on the vessel proved a trial for Worf and a source of resentment among the crew. At Martok's urging Worf attempted to mend his relationship with Alexander both as a father and a first officer. Martok advised Worf to let matters essentially tend to themselves; that Alexander would find a place on the ship, and by extension, learn about Klingon culture along the way. Though he might suffer some broken bones, as well as other injuries, he would survive. When Alexander forgot to clear a battle simulation from the sensors, he called an alert, believing they were under attack. When the mistake was realized, the crew laughed. Martok told Worf the crew had accepted Alexander, and Worf replied yes, as the ship's fool. Tension continued between Alexander and Worf when Martok agreed to Worf's request to have Alexander transferred off the ship at the next opportunity, due to Alexander's inability to master basic combat skills and his ongoing resentfulness towards Worf, which clouded his judgement, as well as his lack of a real answer when Martok challenged his motivations. All of these made Martok believe Alexander unfit for battle. Alexander accused Worf of never accepting him. The Rotarran was attacked shortly after. While attempting to make repairs, Alexander managed to lock himself into a corridor, the ship's fool once again. When Worf observed the affection the crew held for Alexander and his own graceful acceptance of the role, Worf changed his mind about transferring Alexander off the ship, telling Alexander, "I cannot fix the mistakes I have made, but from now on I will stand with you. I will teach you what you need to be a warrior, and you will teach me what I need to be a father." Alexander challenged Worf by saying "let's see if you mean it". Eventually the two reached a full reconciliation that led to Alexander joining the House of Martok. ( ). Alexander continued his service aboard the Rotarran and strengthened his relationships with his fellow Klingons. He continued to make mistakes, such as flooding an entire corridor with superheated hydraulic fluid. This did not strain his position within the ship, however, as the crew considered him a good luck charm; the more mistakes Alexander made, the fewer they would make in battle. Later that year, along with most of the Rotarran s crew, he transferred to the where he hoped the good will toward him would continue. ( ) By 2375, Alexander had been made weapons officer of the Ya'Vang and, according to Ezri Dax, was beginning to lose his clumsiness. ( ) Personal interests Worf considered Alexander to be more Human (in personality and interests) than Klingon, and tried desperately to change him. ( ) It wasn't until the revelation that K'mtar was actually an older Alexander from an alternate future that Worf began to accept his son for who he was. ( ) Alexander had a fondness for jazz music due to the influence of William T. Riker, and much to the annoyance of his father. ( ) Alexander also had a fondness for the Wild West, and would often play in holodeck scenarios. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Alexander became a diplomat with no interest in becoming a Klingon warrior. However, during the Dominion War, he ended up joining the Klingon Defense Force as a low-ranking Bekk aboard the IKS ''Rotarran, then as a weapons officer aboard the IKS Ya'Vang.'' ( ; ) Although clumsy with a bat'leth, Alexander had some proficiency with the d'k tahg when dueling with rival Klingon officer Ch'Targh. ( , ) Family K'Ehleyr Alexander only knew his mother briefly but his love for her, and hers for him, remained with him his entire life. Likewise, her death marked him forever. It was the first time Alexander had seen death, and the powerful image of Worf over the bloody body of K'Ehleyr was particularly difficult for him. ( ) Many years later, the fear of losing his father in the same way he lost his mother haunted Alexander and drove him to travel back in time in order to prevent his father's death. ( ) Worf From the beginning Worf had a hard time adjusting to the presence of Alexander in his life. He was particularly distressed that K'Ehleyr had not taught the child anything of Klingon tradition before her death. His distress was made even more acute by Alexander's continued insistence that he had no desire to become a warrior. ( ) After Alexander came to live on the Enterprise Worf was shocked to discover his son lied often, and even stole objects. Despite his efforts to teach his son the values of Klingon society through traditional stories, such as the story of Kahless and Morath, Alexander did not take readily to the lessons. For a brief time Worf considered sending Alexander away from the Enterprise to a Klingon school. Eventually he decided against this, unable to part with his son, and offered Alexander the greater challenge of remaining on board with him. ( ) Still, it was the thought of his son that caused Worf to abandon thoughts of ritual suicide in 2368 and choose a risky surgery when he was paralyzed in an accident. ( ) as being 13 years, even though only 4574.4 Stardate Units had passed since his birth), it appears that one Earth year is equal to about three Klingon years. This is later confirmed in Deep Space 9 when Alexander appears on board the IKS Rotarran; he is eight Earth years old, which would make him roughly 24 Klingon years of age.}} In 2372, Worf brought an image of Alexander to starbase Deep Space 9 when he was stationed there. ( ) However, Alexander's relationship with Worf had not improved and he elected to live on Earth with the Rozhenkos rather than join his father on DS9. That decision haunted both Alexander and his father. Alexander felt that because he had not been the son that Worf wanted he had been rejected, and Worf acted as if he had no son. This rejection continued to divide father and son when Alexander came aboard the Rotarran. He declared that he had no family or House and that any honor earned would be his own. Worse, his obvious lack of combat skill and previous declarations to never be a warrior lead Worf to accuse him of being ill-suited for life during war, and eventually tried to transfer him off of the ship. Alexander refused and the confrontation between the two was only resolved after the rest of the Rotarran crew began to accept Alexander. ( ) Not long after the two continued to mend their relationship when Worf asked Alexander to act as his Tawi'Yan, or swordbearer, during his wedding to Jadzia Dax. Alexander was honored, even more so because it was clear that the couple had altered their plans in order to include him in the wedding before he transferred to the Ya'Vang. ( ) Deanna Troi During his stay on the Enterprise-D, Alexander had looked up to Counselor Troi and Worf had considered her to be the closest thing to a mother that Alexander had. Worf asked the Troi of an alternate reality to be Alexander's Soh-chim, which meant that if anything were to happen to Worf, Troi would take custody of Alexander. ( ) Other The elder Alexander, as K'mtar, had suggested to the younger Alexander that he had female cousins around his age on Qo'noS, possibly the daughters of Kurn, as K'mtar said he had no male heirs. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines * In 2370, when Worf returned from a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf encountered a quantum fissure, and began switching places with other versions of himself in alternate quantum realities. In some of the realities experienced by Worf, Alexander didn't exist. ( ) as K'mtar]] * In 2410, Alexander traveled back in time forty years into the past, made contact with Worf and Alexander, posing as K'mtar, gin'tak to the House of Mogh. In an attempt to change history, he tried to convince Worf that his young counterpart needed to be trained in the ways of a Klingon warrior. When it became apparent that his counterpart was not willing to do so, however, he attempted to kill him, only to be stopped by Worf. He explained to Worf that, in his time, Worf had been assassinated on the floor of the High Council, due to Alexander's attempts at bringing peace to the Empire. Wishing to prevent this future, he had traveled back in time in an attempt to ensure that his counterpart would not grow up to be a diplomat, but rather a warrior who could fight at his father's side. Worf told him that, now that he had disrupted the flow of history, his death was no longer a certainty, and that he would be proud of his son no matter what path he chooses to follow. After hearing these words, the adult Alexander departed, but not before expressing his love for his father. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) * ** (only on picture) (Season 4) ** (Season 6) ** (Season 6) ** (only on picture) (Season 6) Background information Alexander was portrayed by three different actors over an eight-year period, which established that Klingon youths mature more quickly than do Humans. He first met his father in 2367 (age one, played by Jon Steuer ) appearing to be about four years old. He was later seen from 2368-2370 (age two-four, played by Brian Bonsall) appearing to be about ten years old. Alexander then served on the Rotarran (age eight, played by Marc Worden) appearing to be at least sixteen. Ronald D. Moore addresses this directly when talking about : "We're pegging Alexander as being roughly the equivalent of a thirteen to sixteen-year-old Human male, although his actual age is much younger. Hey, Klingons mature faster, okay?" This phenomenon, also seen with Toral, is often referred to as . On the picture seen in Worf's quarters in , Alexander was portrayed by Richard Martinez. The adult version of Alexander from an alternate future seen in was played by James Sloyan. Rick Berman and Michael Piller were hesitant to cast Sloyan in the role, coming as it did so soon after his first appearance as Doctor Mora Pol in . However, Jeri Taylor convinced them that the Klingon makeup would hide this fact. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) "New Ground" establishes Alexander's birthday as the 43rd day of Maktag, stardate 43205. This would place his birth during the third season episode . His makeup in The Next Generation episode was applied by makeup artist Tania McComas. Alexander was referenced in the first draft script of (Worf remarking that, since he was sent back to Earth, "He is happier. I am happier, and there is much less noise.") Apocrypha The novel A Time for War, A Time for Peace establishes that upon Worf's return to Starfleet, he nominates Alexander to succeed him as Federation ambassador to the Klingons. When Alexander asks why, Worf simply tells him that he once had a vision of Alexander's future and Worf said Alexander's service to the galaxy would be one worthy of song. Alexander also appears in the two novels of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Left Hand of Destiny. In Star Trek Online, players of the KDF faction encounter Alexander (under his K'mtar alias) on Rura Penthe. He was incarcerated there after discovering a conspiracy against members of the House of Martok, including Worf. Alexander then aids the player in exposing the conspirators and defending the House of Martok. Alexander sacrifices his life to defend Worf, preventing what K'mtar had originally traveled back in time for, in . External links * * * bg:Александър Роженко cs:Alexander Rozhenko de:Alexander Rozhenko fr:Alexander Rozhenko pl:Alexander Rozhenko Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander Rozhenko, Alexander